The invention herein relates to a friction material. More particularly it relates to a friction material especially suitable as a brake shoe composition for railroad disc brakes.
In recent years an increasing number of railroad cars, especially passenger cars, have been equiped with disc brakes. In comparison to the older tread brakes, disc brakes are virtually free of any tendency of fade after prolonged application. In addition, since the rotor to which the brake is applied is mounted on the axle intermediate the wheels and does not come into contact with the track, the disc brake does not suffer deterioration by contact with the roughened surface of the wheel tread.
Certain previous disc brake shoe compositions, however, have suffered from excessive wear and have been unduly abrasive to the rotor. It would therefore be desirable to have a disc brake friction material for railroad disc brakes which would suffer less wear in service and be less abrasive to the disc brake rotor.